Price
Prices for auditing and training vary considerably. One stable datum is that there is a Church policy that in any one country, the prices from org to org are consistent. Also that a field auditor in that country may not charge less than the org, but he may charge more. The CofS calls its prices "fixed donations". Here they are called "prices". In the CofS, in a country, there is the regular Class V org rate. A Saint Hill will charge 10% more than that, and an AO will charge 10% more than a Saint Hill. The CofS prices listed below are the regular Class V org rates. Freezone prices CofS prices The formulas for calculating prices have varied over the years. The current system involves three basic prices: *No discount - the "full rate" *10% discount - the IAS annual membership rate *20% discount - the IAS lifetime membership rate No-one pays the "full rate" for a service, as one has to be an IAS member to get training or auditing in the CofS, but the figure is used as a base rate in calculating discounts, for packages for example. In this chart, the IAS lifetime membership rate is the one being used to show the comparative costs. This is an arbitrary decision. For now, a full price list is not being shown, just the prices of two items only, the cost of a 12 1/2 hour intensive, and the cost of Level 0. To choose among all the discounts and member prices etc., with the CofS I am using the cost of 12 1/2 hours or Level 0, paid cash, IAS lifetime member cost, no package deal or sliding scale discounts included, and no materials (books, lectures, meter etc.). The currency symbols used are the standard international three-letter currency symbols, usually the standard international two-letter country abbreviation followed by the first letter of the name of the currency. The prices are only being shown in the currency of the country concerned, and not also shown as a comparison in another currency. Exchange rates vary continually, while org prices in one country don't. The "?" after the currency symbols mean the price is unknown, not the currency symbol. USA *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: USD 3,200 *Cost of Level 0: USD 2,160 Canada *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: CAD ? *Cost of Level 0: CAD ? UK *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: GBP 3032 (based on GBP 3335.20 at AOSHUK) *Cost of Level 0: ? *Solo 1 = GBP 2816 (based on GBP 2816 at AOSHUK) Europe Austria *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Belgium *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Denmark *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: DKK ? *Cost of Level 0: DKK ? France *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Germany *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR 2,500 *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Israel *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: ILS ? *Cost of Level 0: ILS ? Italy *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Netherlands *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Norway *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: NOK ? *Cost of Level 0: NOK? Portugal *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Russia *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: RUB ? *Cost of Level 0: RUB ? Spain *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: EUR ? *Cost of Level 0: EUR ? Sweden *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: SEK ? *Cost of Level 0: SEK ? Switzerland *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: CHF ? *Cost of Level 0: CHF ? Australia, New Zealand and Oceania Australia *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: AUD $3100 *Cost of Level 0: AUD ? New Zealand *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: NZD ? *Cost of Level 0: NZD ? Latin America Argentina *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: ARS ? *Cost of Level 0: ARS ? Colombia *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: COP ? *Cost of Level 0: COP ? Mexico *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: MXN ? *Cost of Level 0: MXN ? Venezuela *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: VEB ? *Cost of Level 0: VEB ? Africa South Africa *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: ZAR ? *Cost of Level 0: ZAR ? Zimbabwe *Cost of 12 1/2 hours: ZWD ? (see note below) *Cost of Level 0: ZWD ? (see note below) Note re Zimbabwe: With the current (2005) hyper-inflation in Zimbabwe, any figure quoted here in ZWD would probably not be accurate. It is unknown what prices the orgs in Zimbabwe are charging, or even if the orgs in Zimbabwe still exist.